Louco Por Você
by Geraldine E
Summary: Beijos roubados e uma vontade irresistível de não assumirem uma relação bastante implícita.


**Título: **Louco Por você.

**Autora:** Luma Black

**Beta: **Felipe Potter .. ou seja, se tiver algum erro por aí, a culpa é todinha dele D

**Disclaimer: OS personagens dessa fic, NÃO me pertencem : ) Eles são da tia JK.. e sou feliz por isso.**

**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione.

**Gênero:** Romance.

**Status:** Concluída.

**Sinopse:** Beijos roubados e uma vontade irresistível de não assumirem uma relação bastante implícita.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NA-1: **esses coisinhas "---" separam cenas... isso pro povo não se perder por aíí..

Divirtam-se ; )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Louco Por você - - - **

Ele encostou o pano sujo de molho. Silêncio. Ele olha para o pano em sua mão, desviando o olhar para o queixo dela e em seguida olha hipnotizado para aquela boca rosada e vai subindo, olhando cada detalhe de suas feições até que de repente, surpreende-se com olhar fixo da mulher em sua boca. Ela se assusta tentando esconder o rubor e diz:

- Olha o que você fez!

-"Ta bom, deixa que eu limpo".

Pela cara de súplica, ele chegou até pensar que ela seria capaz de rejeitar seu gesto. Mas era forte demais. Pegou uma toalhinha que estava ao seu alcance e foi em direção ao rosto dela, que nesse momento já estava com a respiração fraca. Ocorreu lhe então, que deveria largar a toalha de lado. E o fez. Ela fixou o olhar em sua boca e ele prosseguiu. Com um movimento rápido, pressionou a boca no queixo da garota "assustada".

- Bom, muito bom! Sabia que não estava sendo enganado. – sorrindo com ar inocente.

- Hãn? Como assim? Enganado? Por quem? Como? Onde? – perguntou atônita.

- O molho, quero dizer, é realmente muito bom!

- Ah! Claro, entendi. - Disse com voz de decepção.

- È, mas como hoje eu não vou comer sozinho – Disse se aproximando – Você precisa provar - Inebriado pelo perfume da mulher, aproximou se ainda mais, agora a boca a boca, pôde sentir sua respiração. Encostou finalmente sua boca na dela e arrancou-lhe um suspiro seguido de um arrepio no corpo.

-Então, o que me diz? – disse voltando a mexer na comida.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Toc toc toc – ouviu alguém bater na porta

- Por Merlin, deve ser ela! – Harry enrolou-se na toalha deixando sua barriga a vista, correu do banheiro ao corredor e lançou um feitiço na porta. A primeira visão que teve, fez suas pernas bambearem. Hermione estava linda naquela roupa: um vestido em cor celestial frente-única, seu cabelo estava semi-preso e ela usava um chinelinho bordado com brilhantes pedrinhas; suas bochechas rosadas ressaltavam o vermelho de seus lábios. Harry ficou perdido nessa visão durante longos minutos, até que ouviu:

- Harry!

- Oi... – respondeu corando.

- Tudo bem?

- Como assim? – perguntando aéreo.

- Perguntei se você esta bem!

- Estou sim e você? – disse se aproximando da amiga.

Hermione sentiu a pele quente e gotejada de água enlaçar seu corpo em um abraço, e logo depois, sentiu o frio da separação causado pela umidade.

- "Que droga! Porque você tinha que fazer isso?" -Pensou Mione, dizendo em seguida:

- Também estou bem! Apesar do cansaço, realmente ótima.

Harry sentiu a voz de Hermione falhar ao ouvir isso, e logo em seguida olhou para baixo dizendo: - Droga! Desculpe-me... Que cabeça a minha! Receber você assim... Tisk tisk.. Nesse estado. Mas.. Engoliu seco. M-a-s aguarde só um minutinho. Já volto.

Harry disparou para seu quarto e desmontou-se sobre sua cama. Olhando para o teto pensou: - Como ela pode ficar mais bonita a cada dia?

**_- Seu louco, ela é só sua amiga! – Disse uma voz do seu lado direito._**

_**- Ah é? Então por que suas pernas bambearam quando a viu? – Foi à vez de uma vozinha no lado esquerdo.**_

_**- Por quê? Como por quê? Foi impressão sua... **_

_**- E como você explica os beijos que você roubou dela?**_

_**- Não explico, apenas aconteceu...**_

_**- Ah! Ta bom... Claro! Vou fingir que acredito... Tudo bem... Então você não sente vontade de beijá-la novamente, não é?**_

_**- Não...**_

_**- Duvido... A quem você quer enganar?**_

_**- Não estou enganando ninguém.**_

_**- Então vai lá e prova.**_

_**- Pra quem? Provar pra quem?**_

_**- Pra você mesmo.**_

Harry sentiu seu estômago afundar. Levantou-se e vestiu sua roupa: calça de moletom e camisa, ambos pretos. Saiu do quarto e começou a sentir um maravilhoso aroma de pipoca.

- Hermione! – chamou várias vezes e a "amiga" não respondeu. Não estava na sala... Provavelmente: - Na cozinha! – Exclamou Harry amansando os passos... Chegou da porta e teve uma visão surpreendente: Hermione havia amarrado seus cabelos em um coque mal apertado, que rebelde, deixava escapar algumas mechas. Suas costas totalmente nuas; alegre, cantava enquanto estourava pipocas. E ele? Ele seria capaz de ficar ali naquela posição pelo resto da tarde observando-a... Ela estava deliciosamente perfeita, sensual até demais. Freqüentemente ele se pegava pensando em como uma mulher poderia reunir tantas qualidades quanto Hermione... E é claro, ele não tinha como responder. Não mesmo! Acabou concluindo, que ela nascera com o dom de ser doce, gentil, tímida e meiga como uma garotinha e ao mesmo instante, atraente, fascinante, sexy, e estonteante como uma mulher fatal.

- Harry?

- Oi…o que foi? – disse assustado ao escutar seu nome pela terceira vez.

- Você esta bem? É a segunda vez que isso acontece hoje. – disse colocando a mão na testa dele.

- Ai... Não vou agüentar – sussurrou em resposta.

- Hãn? Harry estou preocupada com você. Esta suando frio e seus olhos perderam o foco novamente.

- Que nada... não foi nada.

- Ah ta bom, conta outra... – Pegou a mão de Harry e o arrastou até o sofá. Conjurou algumas almofadas em pena de ganso e o fez deitar. Em seguida beijou sua bochecha e disse:

-Fica quietinho, vou preparar algo pra você beber. – disse lançando um sorriso tentador.

Suas pernas ficaram tremulas novamente. Mas ele não ousou desobedecer a ordem. Pois, mesmo porque, ele não queria...

_**- Interessante muito interessante! Então quer dizer que você vai obedece-la. Hummm, muito bom saber! – Ele ouviu novamente a vozinha tentadora do lado esquerdo.**_

**_- Seu idiota! Levanta e acaba logo com isso. Diga que você tem que estudar. – Foi à vez do mandão lado direito._**

**_- Nem pensa nisso. Você convidou-a para o filme. Aproveita e beije-a de novo. Pensa no frio na barriga, arrepios pelo corpo, você e ela, ela e você. ACORDA PRA VIDA... ACORDA! _**

- Acho que vou ficar louco. Eu estou ouvindo vozes. Não é possível. Ah quer saber? vou atrás dela. – disse se levantando e andando até a cozinha. Chegou e a avistou lendo um papel, medindo algumas coisas e colocando-as numa chaleira.

- Sr. Teimoso. Posso saber o que você ta fazendo de pé?

- Pode sim. Vim ver o que você esta fazendo. O que tem nesse papel? – disse pegando a folha que a amiga acabara de colocar em cima da mesa. Em seguida começou a ler em voz alta:

- gengibre, cravo, canela, mel, limão, hortelã e...

- pitadas de pimenta.

- pitadas de pimenta? Por Merlin. Você pretende me matar? – Disse ficando pálido.

- Santa ignorância! É lógico que não. Não vou matar você. Essa é só uma receita de um chá que vovó me ensinou quando eu era criança; costumo ter a receita sempre por perto; ela faz milagres! – disse com um ar misterioso.

- Que tipo de milagres? E porque mesmo você esta fazendo "isso"?

- Estou fazendo para você beber. E ponto final. Esse chá vai fazer você transpirar e reanimar. Definitivamente você não é o Harry que eu conheço... – sua voz foi perdendo a força até que entrou em pensamento: - Ao menos... Espera ai, ao menos que... Ele esteja gostando de alguém. Será? Não pode ser... Ele é meu amigo, não pode, não mesmo. O beijo! Será que ele estava curtindo com minha cara? Como? Que dor... No coração.. – Sem perceber, foi falando alto outra vez - Quem será? Quem?

- Hermione? – Ele agora sacudia os braços da amiga dizendo: - Fala comigo... Você ta bem?

- Oi! Nada, não é nada.

- Já que você insiste, que esta bem... não falo mais nada se você tomar um pouquinho desse chá também.

- Hum, vamos ver. Tem tanto tempo que eu não tomo! Até que não seria uma má idéia. - dizia isso sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo em que desligava o gás do fogão e retirava a chaleira. Despejou o conteúdo em duas xícaras de porcelana. Segurou-as. Entregando uma Harry e dizendo em seguida:

- Beba.

Harry assentiu sem pestanejar. Soprou a xícara. O que fez com que a moça caísse na gargalhada.

- Tah! O que foi dessa vez?

- Nada, nada! - Disse imitando o gesto dele.

- Hamm engraçadinha.- Soprou novamente, achando graça da imitação dela. Tomou todo o conteúdo da xícara de uma só vez. Ela o imitou novamente. Harry teve a sensação de ter seu corpo ardendo em brasa. Cada pedacinho agora estava preenchido de calor. Hermione corou.

- Então? Melhor?

- Tem certeza que sua avó não era feiticeira?

- Hãaa bobinho. Claro que não. Ela era trouxa. Mas sem dúvidas conhecia muito bem as plantas!

- E como! Estou me sentindo bem..

- Que bom! Essa era a intenção. Aii aii, também me sinto mais relaxada. Agora para de enrolar e vamos logo ver o filme. – e o arrastou até a sala.

Empurrou-o no sofá. Sem conseguir reagir ao sobressalto, ele perguntou:

- Hum, e qual filme você trouxe?

- Ahh! É uma comédia romântica.

- Qual?

- Como se você entendesse de filmes!

- Hermione? Custa me falar?

- É uma recomendação de uma amiga. Ela viu e disse que é ótimo.

- Ai ai.

- Que curioso.

- É impressão minha, ou você não quer me dizer o nome do filme?

- Não é isso, é que eu aluguei ontem.

- Tah, mas o que isso tem a ver?

- Não me lembro o nome.

- Hermione Granger, o dvd está na sua mão. Fala.

- Ai! Ta bom: - o título do filme é: down-to-you.

- Hã?

- L-o-U-c-O p-O-r V-o-C-ê... – disse devagar, mas corando violentamente.

Dessa vez não obteve resposta imediata. Mas ele disse:

- Han, então, então, coloca logo ai e senta aqui comigo. –disse encabulado.

Hermione colocou o dvd pra rodar e foi se sentar em frente a enorme tela de tv. Sentou-se ao lado de Harry.

Ele ainda atrapalhado, chegou mais perto. Agora estavam com os braços colados um no outro. O filme começou.

Com intenção de quebrar aquele clima ruim:

- Mione cadê a pipoca?

- Ahh.! Sumiram. Eram pipocas de minuto que eu comprei lá no Beco Diagonal. Depois de um tempo elas somem... E com toda a história do chá, elas ficaram muito tempo expostas ao ar. –disse com ares de quem lamentava.

- Não seja por isso. – Fez um feitiço e logo, entraram flutuando pela sala um pote de sorvete de chocolate seguido de duas colheres.

Ele destampou o pote e deu uma colher pra Hermione. Ela o olhou meio surpresa. Não era a primeira vez que iriam dividir um pote de sorvete. Mas hoje, incrivelmente hoje, alguma coisa parecia estar diferente. Mesmo assim, ela não disse nada. Começou a tomar o sorvete e a ver o filme. Eles iam alternando entre uma colherada e outra. Até que uma música familiar começou a tocar. - Black Ballon? – perguntou Harry.

- Baile de Primavera. 7º ano, eu e você dançamos. Sim é black ballon. Hermione disse isso sem desgrudar os olhos da tela. _Pois a cena mostrava Al, (um jovem que após ter dispensado a namorada para pagar uma aposta), correndo em câmera lenta. Black Ballon tocando. E ele correndo. De repente, ele entra pela janela de sua amada Imogem. Ela meio que se assusta. Mas ele cai por cima dela, eles começam a se beijar e... .._ Hermione havia largado a colher dentro do pote de sorvete já vazio. Harry remexeu sem graça ao lado da amiga. Ele olhou pro lado, seus olhares se encontraram.

- Se me da licença. – ele pegou e retirou a vasilha vazia de perto deles.

– Mione, suas mãos estão geladas. – Conjurou um grande edredom e cobriu-os. Cruzou seus dedos aos dedos dela e começou a fazer carinho nas mãos da morena.

Ficaram praticamente enlaçados o filme todo: _Seguidos de desencontros, o casal tendeu a enfrentar o conflito entre o "amor verdadeiro" e a "tentação de não assumir um compromisso". Sendo que simplesmente, eles resolveram dar ao primeiro amor, uma segunda chance. Pois até então, haviam se separado; ambos com pavor "da perda da individualidade"_. O filme acabara. _A cena final era a de um casal apaixonado dançando ao som de uma música escolhida por eles antes de se separarem e descobrirem que não podiam viver um sem o outro._

- Sabe? Meu bateu agora uma extrema saudade do nosso ultimo ano em Hogwarts. – Ele se levantou subitamente e ela não respondeu a afirmação dele, apenas ficou observando-o. Ele desligou a tv. Colocou o nível de claridade da luz mais baixo. E ligou seu som. colocou Black Ballon pra tocar e fez uma reverencia em direção a Hermione com um braço estendido. Disse:

- Dança comigo?

Meio apreensiva, a garota se levantou do sofá. Após sair do edredom, seu corpo ainda quente sofreu um arrepio frio, o qual foi quebrado com o contato direto do corpo de Harry. Suas mãos agora capturaram a cintura de Hermione. Eles estavam muito próximos. Podiam sentir suas respirações. Ficaram assim, se balançando de um lado para o outro aproximadamente quatro minutos. Até que a música foi acabando. E acabou. Eles pararam de balançar. Ficaram apenas abraçados.

Harry podia sentir o coração dela descompassado. Mas chegaria a duvidar se o seu próprio também não estivesse igual ou pior.

Afastaram se finalmente. Evitaram se encarar. Hermione se dirigiu à sua poltrona favorita. Pegou sua bolsa e disse:

- Já esta tarde. Preciso ir.

- Nada disso, senhorita. Vai ficar aqui mais um pouquinho.

- Harry é sério. Preciso ir.

- Olha já esta tarde e eu não vou deixar você ir até o seu apartamento sozinha. Ah! Qual é Hermione, sem desculpas. Você já cansou de dormir aqui comigo com a Gina e Draco. Além do mais, não temos aula amanhã.

- Harry, não posso. Tenho que estudar.

- Srta. Granger, ponto final. Você vai ficar aqui hoje comigo sim. –Caminhou decididamente ao encontro da amiga. Pegou sua bolsa e colocou de volta na poltrona. E sem ela acreditar, ele a pegou nos braços. E carregou-a em direção ao seu quarto. Ela protestou e começou a bater nele, de leve, mesmo porque, ela não conseguiria escapar daqueles braços fortes.

- Toma você vai ficar com a cama. Já que a Gina não esta aqui hoje, ela vai ser só sua. Aproveita e pega alguma camisa minha no armário e pode dormir com ela. Eu vou para o sofá. Aquelas almofadas que você conjurou são realmente ótimas. –Disse tudo muito rápido deitando-a em sua cama. E já ia saindo de seu quarto: - boa noite meu anj..

- Harry! – foi interrompido subitamente.

De repente se calaram e o silêncio acompanhou a elucidação dos fatos.

- Fica...

Todo esse tempo, toda essa dúvida e todo esse conflito entre mente e corpo. Sendo que era simples: ela carecia da alma e do corpo dele, assim como ele sentia a mesma necessidade de possuí-la.

Hipnotizados, aproximaram-se. E com uma súbita manifestação de desejo, se tocaram.

Um choque térmico aconteceu. Hermione passou delicadamente sua mão nas costas de Harry, que a esse momento fechava os olhos profundamente retribuindo o movimento. E se tinha uma coisa de que ela precisava, era da continuação dos beijos de Harry; ele sempre começava, e aquela bendita vontade de beijá-lo de verdade, a perseguia. Mas incrivelmente nessa noite, ela sentiu a força que precisava; não deixaria o momento escapar-lhe mais uma vez pelas mãos, não mesmo.

Aproximou-se dele sentiu a própria respiração fraquejar, mas ele também não estava se sentindo sustentável; o perfume dela inebriava-o. E como um imã, aproximou-se mais, e mais. Agora seus narizes se tocaram e eles sorriram involuntariamente.

Independente da situação, seus corpos estavam se comportando de maneira veemente. A boca de Hermione secou e ao mesmo tempo salivou a medida que ia encostando na boca de Harry. Cada toque era seguido de um leve tremor. Confortavelmente, ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e beijou seus lábios. Desviou sua boca para o queixo dela fazendo o contorno do pescoço e chegando ate a nuca. Começou a passear naquela parte sensível. Ela não dizia nada. Apenas suspirava. Harry ousando mais, chegou com a boca na orelha de Hermione e sussurrou: - Quero você.

E isso foi a gota d'água.

Sentindo um arrebatamento, Hermione discretamente, sussurrou em resposta:

"-Eu preciso ser sua". Foi afastando de volta pra cama e delicadamente desabotoando seu vestido.

Não conseguia dizer mais nada. Apenas acompanhou a mulher com o olhar. Ela olhou fixamente nos olhos brilhantes em verde vivo. Não precisou proferir nem sombra de uma palavra. Estava implícito no olhar a ordem que ele teria que cumprir.

Respondeu com um sorriso perturbadoramente sexy; tirou os sapatos... Sem quebrar o contato com os olhos, tirou também a camisa revelando seu abdome perfeitamente malhado.

Jogou a camisa de lado. O olhar se tornou mais intenso. Ele lia os pensamentos dela, e ela os dele. Ele se aproximou violentamente tomado pelo impulso de possuí-la. O encanto cedeu lugar ao fogo. Que agora os faziam queimar de prazer.

Ele a beijou com toda a vontade que tinha repreendido até o presente momento. Suas línguas invadiram a boca um do outro e exploravam cada centímetro. Eles sentiam sede e fome de seus corpos e almas. Com as mãos, foram se despindo e ao mesmo tempo, descobrindo suas individualidades.

Harry soltou a boca de Hermione e viu q a região dos lábios, estava inchada, mas outra visão interrompeu a primeira. Os seios de dela estavam à mostra, lisos e de formas arredondadas com os bicos ligeiramente eriçados.

- Como pode?

- O que Harry? - respondeu com anseio.

- Como pode? Haver algo tão perfeito? Seus olhos perdidos no corpo de sua amada.

Hermione entrelaçou sua mão nas mãos de Harry, e trouxe para o seu colo. Disse baixinho:

- Preciso que toque e me sinta. - Harry hesitante, com sua mão ainda tremendo, tocou a pele fina e quente. Causou–lhe arrepios.

Voltou a beijá-la. Ela suspirava. Ele delicadamente começou a beijar seu pescoço; seguindo em direção ao seu colo, beijava e mordia de leve.

Novamente, os seios lhe roubaram a atenção. Não resistiu, contornando os com a face. Hermione mordia um pedaço da fronha e continuava a gemer baixinho. Sentia seu corpo em estado de excitação.

Harry seria capaz de não conseguir decidir entre o que fazer primeiro. Eram muitas, as perguntas sem resposta. Ele sentia-se tonto de desejo.

Foi descendo mais e mais. Beijando-a. Ela ansiava.

Terminaram de se despir. E ele chegou lá. Pois ela achou que estava sob algum tipo de alucinação enquanto flutuava. Gemendo em alto e bom som. Não parava de suspirar. Ele fizera Hermione chegar ao primeiro orgasmo sem maiores esforços.

Ela transpirava. Ele também. Foi subindo novamente em direção ao corpo quente e molhado da mulher. Sua boca encontrou a dela e a fez calar em um longo, estático e apaixonado beijo.

Sentiu seu corpo pedir mais, ele atingira o ponto máximo da excitação.

Continuaram a se beijar. Sentindo os efeitos causados pelo fato de estarem simplesmente se amando. Depois de todas essas sensações, num movimento de puro ímpeto, Hermione sentiu uma dor incrivelmente prazerosa, que sinalizava que Harry estava dentro dela.

Entre gemidos, ele sentiu seu corpo arder em brasa, sua respiração estava fraca e agitada ao mesmo tempo; Encontrava-se em estado de júbilo.

Mas não deixou de apreciar as mudanças no corpo de sua amada: o tremor intenso, seguido de um aumento de suas batidas cardíacas. Chegaram juntos ao clímax da união. Continuaram se movimentando por instantes. Até que pararam cansados e arquejantes.

Abraçaram-se molhados de suor, ambos sentindo um ao outro. A palavra de ordem era: satisfação.

Harry viu Hermione fechar os olhos e adormecer em seus braços. Deu lhe um beijo na testa e acomodou-a em seu peito. Dormiu em seguida. Definitivamente ela passaria a noite com ele.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ela dormiu no calor dos meus braços (hum...)  
E eu acordei sem saber se era um sonho"

Capital inicial

----------------

**NA-2: yeaah, minha primeira fic on. o.o**

**Espero que gostem..e blá blá blá, ou seja: COMENTEM!**

**NA-3: Agradecimentos: **

**Mione M, essa fic pra quem não sabe, ia ser uma participação na fic 'Destino' dessa senhorita, que simplesmente me mata de rir com os comentários q faz...**

**Lipe, meu beta querido, q me agüenta até altas horas da madrugada...Mesmo com minhas crises de insegurança, e meus ataques histéricos o.o**

**A tooda minha família (imitando o programa da xuxa): mãe, pai, irmãs (sim! Sim!.. VC mesma: xuxu verde! Que lê minhas fics sem reclamar, odiando, mas ainda sim me encoraja a continuar), filhas, primas, tias, netas, sobrinhas, afilhadas, madrinhas, bisnetas e por aí vai toda uma lista de pessoas especiais da minha vida... (u.ú agora ta parecendo agradecimento do Oscar hauhauhauha).**

**Ao casal H2. **

**E finalmente, agradecer: as pessoas q vão ler, e as pessoas q não vão ler. As pessoas q vão odiar, e as pessoas q vão gostar pelo menos um tiquinho.**

**NA-4: O filme 'louco por você', de título original 'Down To You', foi um filme q marcou a minha adolescência (pra quem não sabe, eu sou velha e esse filme existe de verdade). A música Black Ballon, é uma das minhas preferidas da banda 'Goo goo dolls' e o ultimo trecho q eu cito quando a fic acaba, é a música "À Sua Maneira" da banda '****Capital Inicial****' .**

**NA-5: Bom, é isso. Até a próxima pessoas : ) **


End file.
